An episode that should have had been created
by Bro AshXDawn
Summary: Ash was in Unova after it was been a year since he left Sinnoh. He was in a Pokemon Center and that s when he sees her. She was all over the ratio, maganizes, and TV. She had finally became a Top Coordinator and something else she did nt expect to be.


**I had a dream about a Pokémon episode that would have been cool to have been created I thought it was very weird at first but then as I dreamed more it got interesting. **

It starts out by Dawn and all of her Pokémon and everything that she had done while Ash was in Unova. She was the Sinnoh League Champion and a Top Coordinator. Ash sees her everywhere, on the news, newspapers and even in the TV. He decides to go see her, but she was busy battling trainers.

One day she meets up with Ash and Tracey has with her because he was doing an interview with her. Dawn and Ash were glad to see each other, but they meet at Snowpoint City and the storm had caught them. After a few hours, Dawn`s representative told her that it was time to leave. Ash was pretty upset though, he didn't want her to leave so soon. Dawn had told her representative to wait.

They all went on a boat ride and landed on a cave. When they were getting on the boat, Ash calls Dawn Misty and she got mad at Ash. Dawn hates Misty, because she had been so mean to Ash over the years that they traveled together. She hated her for many things, but the thing she hated the most is that she liked Ash. Misty had always been a bad friend to Ash and still she didn't know why she liked him.

Dawn had to battle someone and said that she would meet up with them back at Celestic Town. While Ash and Tracey waited for Dawn to come back for, Misty came out of nowhere and stared to talk with him. Dawn was coming back and when she saw her she felt jealous. Dawn ignored the fact that Misty was there and went to Ash.

They went to get an ice cream; Misty pulled her aside and they got in a little fight for Ash. Ash didn't know about it, but Tracey did. Misty was the last one in line and saw how well Ash and Dawn bonded and made her a face, Dawn made a face with hatred and turned around.

Ash turned to Misty and saw that she was depressed and then turned at Dawn and saw that she was mad. Ash told Dawn to stop fighting with Misty because she was the one that started it. Ash went to comfort Misty. Dawn said that she wasn't the one that started it. A tear fell from her face. Pikachu saw her and went to her. Pikachu loved Dawn to be with Ash and he also thought that Ash liked Misty for how he responded to her. She was the one that saved Pikachu from Team Rocket the day that they meet.

Dawn was too sad to be around so she decided to leave. She left with Piplup and Pikachu following. Ash saw that she was walking away from the shop while some tear drops fell to the floor. Tracey had told him that she was upset because he had told her that she was the one who started the fight. Ash turned to Misty and told her if she was the one that started it, and Misty said that she was the one that started it.

Ash felt guilty and went to look for her. Dawn was sitting in the sidewalk; she told Piplup and Pikachu what her plan was. She said that since Ash wanted to be with Misty that she should go away, there was another reason to leave, to make Ash happy. She would start a new journey in Unova. Ash was hearing every word that she had said. Ash went and sat next to her and asked why she was acting this way. Dawn was crying and didn't answer. She got up and started to walk away.

Ash grabbed her hand and told her not to leave because he didn't like or love Misty, he didn't like Dawn either, he loved her. Dawn turned around and saw that he had a tear drop from his face. She knew that Ash wasn`t lying because he had a depressed face. Dawn went and hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "I love you, too."

Misty saw the whole thing and walked away; Tracey went to her and hugged her in confidence into finding true love. Misty smiled and hugged him back. Misty and Tracey decide to head back to Kanto. They say their good-byes. Misty apologized to Dawn and left with Tracey. Ash said that he would go back to Unova in a couple of days. Dawn was upset to hear those news.

Ash suggested going to a Pokémon Center and Dawn said to go to her house instead. They head to her house and where they meet all of Dawn`s Pokémon. She had all sort of strong and beautiful Pokémon. She had Milotic, Ryhmperior, Aerodactyl, Altaria, Arcanine, Charizard, Dragonair, Glaceon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Espeon, Froslass, Gallade, Metagross, Ninetails, and a Usaring.

Ash was amazed of how well they were treated and how strong they were. He wondered if he was going to be gone for a long time. Ash then asked Dawn if he could stay here in the same house. Dawn didn't hesitate and said yes. They finally admit their love and kiss passionately. Dawn had never been this happy before. She had been depressed since Ash left, but she didn't let anyone see her depression.

The next day Ash calls Professor Oak. He asked if he could send all of his Pokémon so his Pokémon could stay there with Dawn`s while he was off in a journey. He sends all of his Pokémon, and to his surprise his and her Pokémon got along just as he expected. He had to leave and return to Unova. Dawn was upset but new that she would see him sooner or later.

3 years later…

Ash finally comes back as the Pokémon Master that he`s been waiting to be. That wasn't the only think he wanted to be, he wanted to be a husband, Dawn`s husband. As soon as he came back all of his Pokémon greeted him. Dawn looking as beautiful as ever. Walked over to Ash and kissed him.

Her hair was longer and was tied up in a half pony tail and she wore skinny black jeans and a golden sweater with black flats with golden designs. Ash was amazed of how beautiful his future wife looked.

He couldn't wait any longer, so got in one knee and said "Dawn Bertliz? Would you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth to be able to call you my wife?" Dawn was surprised then yelled yes and tackled him with a hug. Ash lifted her head and kissed her.

He knew that with Dawn, his Pokémon and his future family he would the happiest person alive. He couldn't wait to tell everyone. They got up and Ash put the beautiful sea blue ring on Dawn`s finger. It had gorgeous silver designs that were all around the ring. All the Pokémon started to cheer and went to hug them as they all knew that they would start a new family all together as one. They all knew that their family and friends would be happy to see that the two best friends have been engaged. They all knew that one day they would be together. They could all see how well they bonded and how good of friends they were.


End file.
